Battle of Île Ronde
, by Durand Brager |date=22 October 1794 |place=Indian Ocean, off Île de France |result=Minor French victory |combatant1= France |combatant2= |commander1=Captain Jean-Marie Renaud |commander2=Captain Samuel Osborne |strength1=''Prudente'', ''Cybèle'' and 3 smaller vessels |strength2=[[HMS Centurion (1774)|HMS Centurion]] and |casualties1=36 killed, 82 wounded |casualties2=3 killed, 24 wounded }} The Battle of Île Ronde was a minor naval engagment between small French Navy and British Royal Navy squadrons off Île de France, now named Mauritius, in the early stages of the French Revolutionary Wars. The battle was fought over control of the waters around Île de France, which was under blockade from the British squadron as French warships and privateers operating from the island posed a significant threat to vital British trade routes connected to British India and China. In an attempt to neutralise the island, the British commander in the region, Peter Rainier ordered the 50-gun [[HMS Centurion (1774)|HMS Centurion]] and 44-gun to institute a blockade, which began in October 1794. Concerned by food shortages and a rebellious slave population the French naval commander Jean-Marie Renaud led his small squadron comprising frigates ''Cybèle'' and ''Prudente'' and three smaller vessels to drive off the British squadron. On 22 October, the squadrons met off Île Ronde, an islet off northern Île de France. The battle lasted two and a quarter hours, in which Centurion and Cybèle fought a close duel which left both ships badly damaged. Supported by the remainder of the squadron, Cybèle successfully withdrew under fire, but Centurion, without support from the distant Diomede was also forced to retire for repairs. Unable to continue the blockade the British force returned to India, allowing food supplies to reach Île de France. Due to the necessity for campaigns against Dutch Ceylon and the Dutch East Indies, the British blockade was not renewed, but the French were unable to take advantage due to increasing civil unrest among the island's population. Background War between the French Republic and Great Britain began on 1 February 1793, news arriving among the French and British East Indian colonies on 11 June 1793.James, p.119 The strongest French positions in the Indian Ocean were the islands of Île de France and Réunion,Parkinson, p.19 which lay substantially to the west of the British bases at Bombay and Madras in British India.Parkinson, p.11 A small French frigate squadron, supported by smaller warships and privateers operated from the islands posing a considerable threat to British maritime trade in the Indian Ocean. To counter the threat the British commander in the region, Captain Peter Rainier ordered two of his ships to blockade the island during the summer of 1794. Rainer's force comprised the 50-gun fourth rate ship 50-gun [[HMS Centurion (1774)|HMS Centurion]] under Captain Samuel Osborne and the large 44-gun frigate under Captain Matthew Smith. Together the ships sailed from Madras on 30 August 1794, stopping at the allied port of Trincomalee in Dutch Ceylon and the undefended French-controlled island of Rodrigues before arriving off Île de France in October.Parkinson, p.74 Île de France had been in a state of turmoil since the French Revolution and in 1792 the republican party on the island seized control. In 1794 suspected royalists were arrested, including the naval commander , their executions forestalled by the arrival of news that the French Convention had abolished slavery. Only the intervention of Governor Malartic prevented unrest. The preoccupation of the naval authorities had prevented any offensive operations and the reduced squadron, now commanded by Captain Jean-Marie Renaud, remained in Port Louis.Parkinson, p.72 Battle Despite the upheaval on shore, the arrival of the British blockade squadron provoked Renaud into taking action. Although the defences of Île de France were well prepared under Malartic's orders, food supplies were running low, with only rice still available in quantity. The potential for famine and consequent social unrest among the slave population was severe and Renaud sailed immediately to intercept Centurion and Diomede.Parkinson, p.73 The French squadron comprised the 40-gun frigate ''Cybèle'' under Captain Pierre Tréhouart, the 36-gun ''Prudente'' under Renaud and the 14-gun brig ''Courier'' under Lieutenant Garreau.Some sources spell Garreau's name as "Garraud"; see Fonds Marine, vol.1, p.83 or Guérin, vol.6 p.70 The force was accompanied by the 20-gun privateer corvettes Jean-Bart and Rosalie was well as the aviso Sans-Culottes.Guérin, p.70 The ships' crews were heavily augmented by volunteers, including a young Robert Surcouf on Cybèle, as well as a detachment of soldiers.Granier, p.216 Renaud's squadron sailed on 19 October, seeking the British to the north of the island. At 11:00 on 22 October, close to the uninhabited islet of Île Ronde northwest of Île de France the British ships were sighted. Osborne issued orders to advance on the French squadron, Renaud responding by forming his ships in a line of battle and advancing to meet Osborne.James, p.212 Prudente led the French line, closely followed by Cybèle, Jean-Bart and Courier, Osborne focusing on the former and ordering Smith to engage the latter. Firing began at 15:29 when Prudente unleashed a close range broadside at Centurion, followed immediately by fire from the ships of both sides. Centurion was damaged in the opening exchanges and by 16:00 had most of her sails and rigging torn. At this Renaud ordered his squadron to pull back to leeward out of range, each firing on Centurion as they passed. As Cybèle came within range of Centurion the frigate's fire brought down the British ship's mizen topmast and fore topgallantmast.Woodman, p.49 Return fire from Centurion managed however to sufficiently damage the French ship that she was unable to retreat in the light winds and the two largely immobilised ships began a close range duel. For more than an hour the exchange continued, Renaud unable to intervene from leeward and Smith repeatedly refusing Osborne's orders to support his ship, Diomede remaining at long range and contributing an intermittent and inaccurate fire on the distant Cybèle. At 17:15 a light breeze enabled Tréhouart to slowly pull his ship towards Renaud's force despite the loss of the main topgallantmast. At 17:45, with Prudente close by, the main topmast fell on Cybèle, which had of water in the hold, but Osborne, outnumbered and with his ship damaged reluctantly withdrew. The threat lifted, Renaud was able to take Cybèle under tow and retire in the direction of Île de France,Arnault, p.59 followed distantly and ineffectually by Diomede until night fell.James, p.213 Combatant summary In this table, "Guns" refers to all cannon carried by the ship, including the maindeck guns which were taken into consideration when calculating it's rate, as well as any carronades carried aboard.James, p.32 Broadside weight records the combined weight of shot which could be fired in a single simultaneous discharge of an entire broadside. Aftermath The immediate result of the battle was inconclusive, both squadrons retiring with one ship damaged apiece. French losses had been heavy, with 15 killed and 20 wounded on Prudente, the latter including Renaud and 22 killed and 62 wounded on Cybèle. One sailor was killed and five wounded on Jean-Bart and no casualties were reported on Courier. By contrast, Centurion had only three men killed and 23 wounded and Diomede none at all, but the damage to Osborne's ship was more severe; while Renaud could repair and resupply his ships in nearby Port Louis, repairs to Centurion could only be affected in India, several thousand miles away. Osborne was thus forced to abandon the blockade and retire, Centurion to Bombay and Diomede to Madras.Parkinson, p.75 The action brought repercussions for Smith, whose failure to support Osborne was noted; although Smith claimed that he was simply maintaining the line of battle, it subsequently emerged that the captains had engaged in a personal dispute in result of which Smith had decided to refuse Osborne's orders.Woodman, p.50 After his behaviour had featured in Osborne's initial dispatch, Smith challenged his account and Osborne demanded a court-martial held to investigate. This panel decided that Smith's behaviour was unacceptable and he was dismissed from the Navy,James, p.214 by which time he had lost Diomede, wrecked on a rock in Trincomalee Bay on 2 August 1795 during the invasion of Ceylon.James, p.303 Although Smith appealed his sentence and was restored to the captain's list in 1798 he was never again called to service and retired in 1806.Clowes, p.488 British historians have considered that Smith's refusal to participate probably cost Osborne the battle. William James wrote that his behaviour was "the principle reason that Cybèle, at least, was not made a prize of by the British". C. Northcote Parkinson considers the action "indecisive" but concurs with James' assessment that Smith's intervention could have resulted in a British victory but instead that "the first encounter of the war between the French and English in the East Indies had resulted in what was tantamount to defeat for the latter".Parkinson, p.76 On Île de France the relief of the blockade meant that shipping, particularly American vessels laden with food supplies from Tamatave on Madagascar, could reach the island and the threatened famine was averted. French privateers were also again free to operate against British trade, particularly in the Bay of Bengal. With Renaud's squadron still at Port Louis, Rainier considered renewing the blockade, but was dissuaded by the dangers of the monsoon season and a false report that a squadron of French ships of the line was soon due to arrive on Île de France.Parkinson, p.77 In 1795 he was distracted by the sudden need to guard against the Dutch East India colonies following the French conquest of the Netherlands, and he supervised the invasion of Ceylon and operations against the Dutch East Indies. By the time his attention turned once more to Île de France, it had been heavily reinforced in early 1796 by a frigate squadron commanded by Contre-amiral Sercey.James, p.349 Notes Notes References * * * * * * * Category:Conflicts in 1794 Category:Military history of Mauritius Category:Wars involving Mauritius Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain Category:Naval battles of the French Revolutionary Wars